Desparate love
by ashura42
Summary: En vacance chez son cousin Duo rencontre un odieux personnage. Mais est –il ce que l’on crois ? … résumé nul mais bon il en fallait bien un première fic soyait clément
1. Prologue

Desparate Love

Prologue

Les bras chargés de paquets, Duo Maxwell avançait vers les portes du seul et unique supermarché de Northgundam à grandes enjambées. Il ne vit pas l'inconnu qui s'approchait en sens inverse et fonça droit sur lui.

Le choc fut brutal. Déséquilibré, mais serrant les sacs contre lui avec une force inouie, de crainte de les lâcher – surtout ceux contenant les œufs- il tituba et trébucha contre son vis à vis.

Au juron qu'il poussa, Duo ne conçut aucun doute quand à l'opinion de cet homme tandis qu'il s'agrippait d'une poigne de fer et s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas tomber.

Le souffle coupé et indigné par ses déplorables manières, Duo leva les yeux vers lui. Sous une tignasse brune emmêlées et couvrant en partie son front, scintillaient des verres noirs dissimulant un regard vraisemblablement braqué sur lui. Ses lèvres à la courbures sensuelle se retroussèrent sur une rangée de dents blanches.

Vous n'etes donc pas capable de regarder devant vous ! grogna l'inconnu d'une voix furibonde.

Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour.

Mais, et vous donc ? rétorqua –t-il d'un ton acide avant de se dégager et passer son chemin, le menton fièrement relevé.

Sortie du magasin, il traversa le parking et s'engagea dans la rue principale, ses longues jambes moulées dans un jean qui lui aller à merveille et ses longs cheveux natté battant furieusement ses hanches semblant exprimer sa colère à chaque pas qui le portait vers le haut de la Grande-rue.

Espace de grossier personnage, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Non, mais pour qui se pend-il celui la? Et bâti comme une armoire à glace, avec ça ! j'ai l'impression d'avoir des bleus partout… Il est vrai qu'avec son petit mètre soixante cinq et demi et sa carrure frêle Duo ressemblée a un fétu de paille face à l'inconnu.

Tandis qu'il pestait à voix basse, force lui fut cependant de ralentir l'allure avant d'atteindre le sommet de la cote, plus abrupte qu'il ne l'aurait crue. Et puis ses paquets étaient volumineux et pas vraiment faciles à tenir…

Enfin Duo tourna à droite en arrivant en haut de l'avenue et s'engagea bientôt dans l'allée menant à l'Auberge de Northgundam, une élégante reproductions d'un manoir des siècles passé typique de l'Angleterre le « thème » de cette petite ville des colonies.

Suivant le petit sentier, il fit le tour de la bâtisse pour entrer par la porte de derrière qu'il fut incapable d'ouvrir, ses bras coincés sous les sacs. La sonnette lui étant tout aussi inaccessible que le liquet, il se résigna à taper du pied contre le battant et moins de cinq minute plus tard, surgit un jeune homme blond comme les blé et au regard azur. Celui-ci âgé d'environ vingt-sept ans, était Quatre Raberba Winner, le cousin de Duo et l'actuel propriétaire de l'Auberge.

Je t'avais dit d 'emprunter la voiture, le sermonna-t-il en le débarrassant de quelques emplettes. Je savais bien que ce serait encombrant !

Je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé finalement, il n'y a rien de casée ! riposta Duo en pénétrant dans la vaste cuisine à l'équipement ultra moderne, grande source de fierté de son cousin. Enfin j'espère, sinon il aura affaire à moi, poursuivit-il en commençant à déballer les victuailles.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : persos pas à moi, mais bon on va faire comme si pour une fois

Couple: alors plein plein

Rating : Rating T. Hetero et surtout Yaoi

Chapitre 1

_Enfin j'espère, sinon il aura affaire à moi, poursuivit-il en commençant à déballer les victuailles_.

Quatre lui coula une œillade amusée.

Ah oui, qui donc ? s'informa t-il tout en rangeant les courses dans le frigo.

Le grand dadais contre lequel je me suis jeté en sortant du magasin. Quel plouk ! Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable et mal élevé. Mais tu le connais peu être un grand brun aux cheveux en bataille.

Heero Yuy, vraisemblablement, répondit Quatre, tout en disposant des fruits dans une coupe.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour tant de décocher un autre regard furtif à son cousin, au travers de ses longs cils blond.

Duo avait subitement retrouvé des couleurs, semblait-il, lui qui était si pale à son arrivée deux jours plutôt. Et ses grands yeux mauves paraissaient animés d'un éclat tout particulier. Quatre esquissa un sourire. La maladie dont il se remettait tout juste n'avait pas, eu complètement raison de la vitalité de Duo.

Et bien, on dirait qu'il à bonne réputation, rétorqua Duo de façon acerbe.

Pour ce qui est de manières,en effet …

Ses manières ? Son manque total d'éducation, plutôt ! Sans parler de son vocabulaire et de sa piètre opinion vis à vis de ses semblables on dirait. Ou habite-t-il ?

A Pickgun Manor, lança Quatre qui, ayant terminé de tout déballer, fermait d'un air satisfait la porte du frigo.

Duo eut un mouvement de surprise.

C'est un de ces Yuy –là ! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de descendants. Le vieux Odin est mort l'année ou je suis venu ici pour la dernière fois avec mes parents. Les gens prétendaient que la maison serait vendue aux enchères puisque Odin n'avait aucun héritier.

Et bien ils se trompaient déclara Quatre tout en remplissant une bouilloire électrique pour faire du thé.

Tout en posant deux tasses sur la table et après que Duo est pris une chaise en face de lui, Quatre repris :

-Il est presque aveugle. Depuis un accident, il s'est installé ici pour se rétablir. Mais il est capable de se déplacé sans problème, mais d'après ce que je sais il évalut mal les distances. Il n'a pas du t'apercevoir.

-Au bon dieu, et moi qui l'ai insulté, j'ai honte ! s'exclama Duo

-Et pour quel motif ? Ça te ressemble pas pourtant.

-Ben je faisais super gaffe aux œufs alors j'avançais doucement et il m'a percuté à la sortie du super marché j'ai eu peur que tout tombe, il m'a engueulé et je lui hurlais dessus en lui demandant s'il était pas aveugle et s'il pouvait pas faire attention. Et je l'ai laissé en plan.

Je te comprends un peu il n'est pas facile. Mais à vivre seul dans cette maison, il a de quoi devenir un peu froid. Dit Quatre tout en versant l'eau après avoir mis un sachet de thé et deux sucres dans la tasse de Duo.

Seul ? Il n'a donc personne pour l'aider ? Bien qu'il n'ai rencontré que rapidement Heero Yuy, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à son sort. C'était la sa faiblesse ça grande âme qui aider tout les démunis même s'il était un ennemi.

Ça doit être horrible de ne rien voir, être incapable de faire ce que l'on aime, lorsqu'on est jeune et plein de vie ! J'aurai jamais dû lui dire ça de la sorte !

Tu es trop sensible Duo ça te perdra ! S'exclama Quatre.

Enfin en ce qui Heero, au commencement il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, une femme.

La sienne ?

Non. Enfin elle portait pas d'alliance ! Mais elle vivait au manoir et lui acheter des provisions. Elle n'est rester que jusqu'à Noël dernier je suppose qu'elle n'a pas voulu rester dans un endroit aussi calme.

Après avoir écouté le petit discours de Quatre sur son inconnu plus si inconnu que ça, Duo se leva et repris le manteau qu'il avait posé près de la porte d'entrée.

-Je vais aller lui prensenté mes excuses, lanca-t-il à Quatre avec un grand sourire, sourire que Quatre regardai de façon surpris.

A ta place, j'éviterais, rétorqua son aîné. Cela risque plus de le vexé qu'autre chose. Heero est un homme fière. Il sera certainement furieux que tu ailles le voir avec des explications invraisemblables comme tu en as le secret. Et puis tu n'es pas sensé savoir qu'il est aveugle et puis bon il t'as insulté le fera peu être réfléchir vis à vis de la politesse.

Et Kitty- cat c'est pas sympa je raconte pas que des trucs invraisemblables. Et puis de toute façon t'as raison et si ça se trouve il est même pas encore rentré chez lui. Dit Duo tout en reposant son manteau où il l'avait trouvé et en revenant devant son thé.

_Laissez moi un tit review pour me dire si je dois continué ou pas merci d'avance ^^ et pour ceux qui veulent la suite elle devrai pas tardé _


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : persos pas à moi, mais bon on va faire comme si pour une fois

_Couple: alors plein plein_

_Rating : Rating T. Hetero et surtout Yaoi_

_Désolé pour l'attente j'espère que ça vous plaira^^_

Et Kitty- cat c'est pas sympa je raconte pas que des trucs invraisemblables. Et puis de toute façon t'as raison et si ça se trouve il est même pas encore rentré chez lui. Dit Duo tout en reposant son manteau où il l'avait trouvé et en revenant devant son thé.

Savourant sa boisson, Duo laissa son regard s'égarer par la fenêtre de la cuisine et admiré le jardin, il faisait si beau en ce début de printemps ;

-Combien y a t'il de clients Kitty- cat en ce moment ? demanda soudain Duo

-Il y a seulement 3 chambres de réservées pour l'instant mais si la chaleur persiste l'hôtel sera plein ce week-end en plus c'est bientôt les fêtes pour la commémoration de la fin de la vieille guerre que nos ancêtres ont menés pour que la paix règne comme en ce moment.

-Ah, fit Duo à moitié dans la lune

-Je me demande ce que dirait tante Helen si elle te découvrait comme ça, tu as tellement maigri…

Oui ben elle est pas là et heureusement.

J'ai eu des nouvelles d'elle la semaine dernière. Elle a l'intention de venir passer tout le mois de juillet ici j'espère que tu iras mieux d'ici là. Au fait elle est au courant de ta rupture avec Wu fei ?

Non pas encore… Pour être sincère je recule ce moment le plus possible parce que des le départ elle m'avait averti que nous faisions fausse route tous les deux.

Avertie de quoi ?

Oh ben y a toute une liste, grimaça Duo mais elle avait pas tord pour au moins deux choses.

Ah les quels ? demanda curieux Quatre

Ben tout d'abord son égoïsme insupportable et sa famille qui n'accepté pas que l'on soit ensembles car il lui avait déjà trouvé une fiancée sur son satellite. Il voulait que je lâche tous la musique, les tournées, etc., pour le suivre chez lui et resté à la maison comme une « onna ». Très peu pour moi… C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes séparés. Après ça j'ai choppé la grippe ça à tourné en pneumonie et j'ai dû arrêter un moment et me voilà chez toi mon Kitty.

Oui mais je comprends pas c'est pas parce que ta grande histoire d'amour est finie que tu dois te laisser dépérire à ce point. Ajouta Quatre un brin moqueur dans la voix.

Tu comprends pas … Tu peux pas comprendre t'es jamais été amoureux et puis c'est toi qui les jette d'habitude tu t'ais jamais fais rejeter Quatre avec ta gueule d'ange, soupira Duo.

Ah bon ! Et tu basses ça sur quoi ?

Ben je sais pas au lycée t'été le tombeur et après tu accordais plus d'intérêt à cet hôtel qu'à tes liaisons donc …

C'est un peu vrai je voulais que ça marché je me suis investi à fond ici. Mais il faut dire aussi que j'ai pas encore rencontré l'Homme avec un grand H donc … Au fait tu es resté combien de temps avec Wu fei ?

Presque 5 ans, lâcha Duo d'un ton bougon.

Quand j'y pense, j'ai vraiment perdu mon temps !

Oublie- le, Duo. Raye –le définitivement de ton existence et tu sera de nous près à faire de nouvelles conquêtes t'en fait pas.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard complice et se sourire mutuellement tout en finissant leur tasse de thé et en commencent les préparatifs pour le dîné de ce soir.


End file.
